


Can I Sit Next To You

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Poke and Stick are so married, Roleplay, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Can I sit next to you?Can you sit next to me?Get the stars out your eyesCome and bring them to me





	Can I Sit Next To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Inspired by the song by Spoon with the same title.
> 
> Stick and Poke belong to Kristsune!

Poke sits at the bar, sipping something strong and biting.  He’s sitting alone for once, just listening to the bustle of the club, feeling the pulse of the music in his bones.

“Is this seat taken?”  

He looks up, taking in the clone at his side.  Handsome, covered in tattoos, with a mohawk that almost matches his own.  “Have a seat.  Buy you a drink?” he offers with a flirtatious little smile.  

The vod smiles as he sits down.  “Drink sounds good.  You look familiar.  Have we met before?”

“Don’t think we have.”  He doesn’t offer anything more than that, but he turns to face him more fully, eyes running over the body next to his.  The v-neck of the civvie shirt dips low, exposing a muscled chest and more tattoos, and he has to fight the urge to lean in and trace them with his lips and tongue and teeth, to  _ claim him _ .  

A chuckle startles Poke out of his musing.  “See something you like, vod?”

“Maybe I do.”  He smirks over his glass, leaning forward a little.  “What if I do?”

That gets another little growled laugh, and Poke fights the urge to shiver as the other clone closes the distance between them and kisses the booze off his lips.  “Then I think we can find somewhere private for you to get a better look?”

Poke considers it, a sly smile on his lips.  “I don’t know…  I don’t usually do this…”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” he purrs in response, voice going low and rough in a way that makes heat pool in Poke’s belly.  

Before he can think twice, he takes the clone’s hands - they’re tattooed too, and  _ fuck, _ that’s hot.  “Room upstairs okay with you?”

A keycard flashes between tattooed fingers.  “I already took care of it.”

“You were planning on this?” Poke asks, stealing another kiss with a grin, “That’s very forward of you.”

“Knew what I wanted as soon as I saw you.”  

A surprisingly strong arm wraps around his waist, and he leans into it, still grinning.  His heart is beating double-time, but it’s eagerness rather than nerves.  He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d never done this before, but he’s always been curious about what it would be like.  This?  This is far better than anything he’s thought about.

The stranger presses him up against the door before they can even get it unlocked, catching his lips in a rough, biting kiss, hungry and deep.  A hand runs up his back, pushing up the thin shirt he’s wearing, while the other slides into the back of his jeans, grabbing tight to the curve of his ass.  “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”  Poke moans at the growl in his ear.

He’s not sure when he got this hard, but he’s aching with it, and he grinds up against the firm body pressed to his, the friction making him moan.

_ Finally _ , the door slides open, and they tumble in - only a firm hand at the small of his back keeps him upright, and controls their fall onto the bed in the room.  “Much better.”

The stranger’s smirk is a wicked flash of teeth, and Poke shivers before pulling him down into another rough, claiming kiss.  He never thought he could want this so badly, but he  _ needs _ to see more of the beautiful man above him, and he  _ purrs _ when they finally get shirts and pants off, and he can trace along the tattoos with his fingers and lips, just the way he’d wanted to downstairs at the bar.

Each breathy moan only encourages him, and he smirks, biting down hard on the line under his mouth, leaving a bruise that will last for at least a day or two, to let everyone know  _ someone _ claimed him.  The keen he gets in response makes him chuckle.  “Like that?”

“You-  _ fuck _ , yes.”  

Poke purrs another laugh, pulling the stranger closer, taking his hand and slipping it into his pants; he knows the instant he figures out what’s going on.

He can  _ feel _ the teeth against his throat when the stranger says, “You came prepared.”

“Maybe I wanted this more than I let on.”  He’d spent ages working himself open, making sure he could take a cock, and he’d fucked himself with the plug for even longer before pressing it in fully - he’d been waiting  _ far _ too long for this.

“Gods, you’re perfect.”  He presses Poke back, pinning him down on the bed.  One beautiful hand slips between his thighs to ease the plug out, and then there’s a thick cock sinking into him, and it’s the last coherent thought he has for a long time.  

The beautiful stranger knows exactly how he likes to be fucked, slow and hard, bent nearly double so they can kiss each other breathless, cursing between panted breaths.  “You’re incredible,” Poke whispers back with a grin before he arches up, gasping as electricity jolts through him, “Fuck, I need to-”

As soon as he says it, a hand wraps around his cock stroking him till he cries out and comes.  The stranger ruts into him, bucking hard before he follows him over the edge with a groan.  They pant together for a moment, before he pulls away to clean them up, collapsing on top of Poke again and nuzzling into his chest.

“The cuddling kind of gives it away, Bev’ika,” Poke says with a grin, kissing him.  

“Mm, I know.  But you like cuddling as much as I do.”  Stick grins back at him, leaving little kisses over the tattoos on his chest.  “So I’m not going anywhere.”

Poke smiles fondly and kisses him one more time before he closes his eyes to let sleep take him.  “Thanks, love.”

“Anytime.  I love you, Po’ika.”

“Love you too.”  They doze off together, wrapped up in each other’s arms.


End file.
